


Not mother of the year

by ErrolsFeather



Series: The Villain kids and their parents. [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Snow White asks Evie if she want to come back to the Island to visit their mother on Mother's day, Evie at first refuses. Snow however changes her mind.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Evil Queen (Disney), Evie & Snow White (Disney)
Series: The Villain kids and their parents. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Not mother of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Since it was Mother's Day last Sunday I started to think about the Disney Descendant's characters and if they celebrated that day. I wanted to take a closer look at Evie and her mother. That said I based The Queen partly on the one from descendants and partly on the one from the original Disney movie.

_**Not mother of the year** _

"So are you coming back with me later today?" Snow White looked at Evie with wondering eyes.

"No I am not, I do not see any reason to celebrate mother. Not for mother's day, her birthday or any other day," Evie said with a heavy sigh. She looked at her older half-step-sister that usually went back to the island on both occasions. She also knew Mal and Carlos planned to go back later that day to see their mothers. Maleficent had behaved after she got turned back to a human a couple of years back, well to some degree she was still a villain after all.

"She is still your mother, Evie," snow said in a calm tone. She looked at her younger sibling. Standing in her office surrounded by her new designs. Her business was really going well.

"Be as it may, the woman never truly cared for me. She cared for me being fairest and marry well. When I told her of my intentions of marrying Doug five years back she wasn't happy for me. She told me that he was not good enough in any way and I should end it with him. I know he is not a prince, but he still treats me like a princess and he does really love me. I wish she could see that, but since she refuses to and never have said that she…loves me I do not see any point in going back. Heck even Maleficent is a better mother even if she doesn't always do the right thing," Evie said in a harsh tone.

"That isn't true, Evie. You just don't remember from you were very young. Sure she is shallow at times, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. You are her only relation by blood and she might not express herself right, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you," said Snow, still calm.

"Whatever, Snow. Why should I care about her, when she doesn't even try to connect with me. Please don't use the fact that she is my mother," said Evie frustrated.

"Because you might regret it one day when you have children and they ask where grandma is. I am not saying she is the greatest mother in the world, all I am saying is that she wouldn't have bothered carrying you full time if she didn't want you. She was even excited about it believe it or not," the older woman said.

"If you say so, I just wish I could believe you," she said with a heavy sigh.

Snow White sighed as she pulled a pocket mirror out of her purse saying, "Magic mirror, show me my mother, the fairest mother of all."

Evie rolled her eyes at this, but surely the mirror did show them their mother. She was in her throne room, pacing seemingly troubled. Her servant Crispin was asking her something, but she couldn't tell what as these mirror things didn't always make out the sound. She saw her mother walk out of the throne room and up the stairs to her private chambers. Evie saw that over the dresser in her bedroom where there used to be a mirror it was now hanging two pictures on the wall. They were no doubt painted by one of the painters that made most of the paintings in the old castle. One was of Snow and one of herself. Relatively new she figured, since it was painted from how she looked when she left the island to start Auradon prep seven years prior. It seemed like forever ago now.

Her mother paused as she looked at the picture, then she seemed to move and look at the one of her stepdaughter. The Queen removed her crown setting on top of the dresser, before she walked out of the room. Coming back in moments later they saw she had changed out of her regal clothes to something more comfortable. Her once yet black hair now had shades of grey in it, making Evie swallow hard. In all her years her mother had used a glamour spell preventing her beautiful black hair from graying, but not anymore it seemed. She even saw it as she sat down on the bed, her face having more furrows and wrinkles than before. As they looked at her, the woman looked over at the paintings before she buried her face in her hands seemingly crying. And there it was the prof Evie had been looking for all these years, the prof that her mother cared, that she missed having her around. She knew she wouldn't have cried if she didn't miss them.

Snow White closed the mirror, tears in her in brown eyes now. She sighed as she said, "Florian and I are going back there around 3 PM, if you want to come alone you know how to reach me."

With that she walked out of the Evie's offices. Evie looked after her with wondering eyes. She sighed heavily as she called Doug. He soon picked up saying, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi handsome, I was wondering about something," she said. A smile on her red lips by the sound of her voice.

"Yes?" he wondered.

"I was thinking about going back to the island later, do you want to come? Meet mother, I know it is short notice. She probably won't be all nice and all, but…" she said with a sigh. This was probably the worst idea in the history.

"Of course I will come, does she like flowers or anything? I want to make a good impression," he said carefree as ever.

"She isn't much of a flower person, she likes spell books and alchemy and such though," Evie said.

"I shall keep that in mind, shall I come to your office later then?" he asked politely.

"Be here around 2.30 pm," she said calmly.

"I will be there," he said and hung up.

She took a deep breath knowing she should bring something as well no matter how cliche. She felt her heart thumping in her chest as she went mother's day shopping for the first time in ages. After all it wasn't really that often celebrated at the island, due to most of the kids didn't have the best relationship with their parents. Still Snow had always encouraged it when they were younger and so she had tended to give her mother gifts to get away from her nagging. Her mother didn't seem to care too much either way. Still she knew she should bring her something coming back to the old castle after all these years. She also knew that it might be enough to tell her that she and Doug planned to get married in the fall and that she was becoming a grandmother. That was if the shock of news of that didn't kill her. She hadn't even told Mal yet as she only found out a few days prior and it had all been rather chaotic. She planned to tell her best friend the following week though, knowing she would be super excited. Looking in the many store windows and idea started to form in her head about what to get her mother. She was just glad that the stores in town was open even at a Sunday.

* * *

Snow White was talking to her husband, their little boy was sitting between them in the limo and Evie and Doug opposite them. She was feeling ever so nervous about this, he was holding his hand in his and giving it gentle squeezes every once in a while they drove.

The limo stopped in front of the massive castle and they got outside. Doug looked at it saying, "Wow, so this is home? I grew up in a small cottage."

"Yes this is home," she nodded with a small smile. She had yet to go to Doug's home, even if she by now had meet his family more than once.

Once they were inside the castle they walked through the big hallways leading to the throne room. Not finding anyone inside it, they walked to her study in the room beside it. The Queen didn't look up, she simply said, "Crispin not now."

"Granny," Snow's son Billy yelled out by the sight of her. He was now six.

"Billy," said she and looked up from the papers she was working on, smiling at the young boy. She got up surprised to see them, lifting up the young boy to hug then, then her stepdaughter, her husband and at last her daughter.

"My little Evilette, I am so happy to see you. My how you have grown," she said, a small smile flicked over her deep red lips.

"Yes that tends to happen," said Evie with a grin.

"So who is this?" she nodded to the young man next to his daughter.

"I am sorry mom, this is Doug, my fiancee," she said shyly. She hadn't brought him when she told her mother about the engagement the last time, and for good reason it seemed back then. Now she however didn't seem all that upset.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your Majesty," he said and bowed. He held out his hand, she gently shook it saying, "The pleasure is mine Doug, your father is Dopey right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he nodded with a smile. He knew she did not have a good relationship with his father and uncles.

"I thought I saw some resemblance," she nodded, before adding, "What do you do?"

"I work as a jeweler or well in training. It is father and uncle Grumpy's shop. I hope to be as good as them someday, but I got a long way to go. If you ever is in need of something new let me know," he said with a smile.

"I might take you up on that," she nodded smiling back. She turned to her youngest daughter asking, "And your store, 4hearts still is going well?"

"Yes, it is. I have some new designs now, not just for the younger generations. I am also thinking about expanding to…pregnancy wear," she explained excitedly.

"I see, does that mean I will become a grandmother again?" The Queen wondered. She had been delighted when her stepdaughter told her about that years back. She might not approve when it came to Florian, but she had learned to like him over the years.

"Yes it does, by the beginning of next year. We plan to finally get married this fall, I hoped you might want to attend our wedding? If you are not too busy that is," Evie said. She held her breath waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Of course I will come and that is wonderful news. Congratulations to you both," she said, a big smile on her face as she hugged them both.

"Thank you, oh we have gifts," she said with a smile, holding up a present. Doug did the same, so did Snow. The queen opened them finding a new book from Snow, some sort of crime novel by the looks of it. Doug had given her some new vials most likely for potion making and her daughter a bear with a shirt saying, "World's greatest mom."

She looked at Evie with tilted head saying, "I hardly think I am that or you would not have stayed away for so long."

"You are, I was just so afraid that I have disappointed you not being as evil or fair as you hoped," she admitted.

"You could never disappoint me, and you are evil in your own way. Plus you will always be fairest of all in my eyes," she said and hugged her tight. She would never admit out loud how much she missed her baby girl.

"I…love you too," Evie said as she hugged her back. Why was those words so very hard to say?

"I know you do," The Queen whispered as she pressed a kiss into Evie's blue black strands. She knew she was the only right thing she had done in her life. She would forever be the keeper of what little was left of her heart. She let her go saying, "What do you say to some cake?"

"I can go for some cake," said Snow and winked at Evie.

"I can do that as well," she agreed as she followed her mother back to the throne room. Her purple dress was almost a perfect replica of the one her mother was currently wearing. The black cape had patters of hearts with daggers on in red. Still to Snow is there was no doubt that Evie was her mother's daughter. Even the way they moved was the same, regal to a fault. In her eyes there was no doubt people were wrong in what they said, she was not 'fairest of all,' her younger sister and stepmother were.

* * *

Evie smiled as she fell asleep that night, glad her mother had changed her mind regarding Doug. She had showed great interest when they talked about their school days and now current lives. She had laughed a little of his marching band stories though. Still she didn't seem to have anything against him or their relationship as he was treating her well. She had even promised she would come for a visit the following weekend. Evie had wondered if the world was going to hell since she wanted to do that, but the aging Queen said she had realized she would not live forever and she wanted to be closer to them. Besides she wanted to see if their world had changed since she was last there.

The young woman knew that this was a good change and could hardly waiting for her mother to see her new life. She would never regret to go back to visit her on the island she knew. She made a mental note to thank Snow for that in the morning as she slowly fell asleep holding on to her love ever so tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
